


What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

by enochian_moan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almosthuman!Cas, Dark, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Manhandling, Mentions of events in previous seasons, Snarky!Dean, spoiler (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochian_moan/pseuds/enochian_moan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 9 finale<br/>Castiel finds Dean after he has been searching for him for weeks.<br/>It's then that he finds out that the man has become a demon.<br/>Their short encounter however might end fatally for the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this'll either be a one-shot or the prologue of a longer story, haven't decided yet.  
> & yes, the title is a line from the song 'build god then we'll talk' by p!atd  
> \- hope you enjoy x.

A cold shiver ran down Castiel’s spine as his eyes fell upon what was supposed to be Dean Winchester. His fading grace usually hindered his sight of the human souls he used to so clearly see, but there was no mistaking what was wrong with this man before him. The brightest soul he had ever seen had been tainted, had been twisted. It no longer shone bright and kind, brave…it was pitch-black. His true face was now disgusting. Sickening even. There was no other way to describe it. And unfortunately there was no way this was a shape shifter or any of those creatures either… he knew Dean’s soul well enough, he had touched it before, dragged him out of hell and rebuild him completely. Despite what he already knew Castiel’s heart became even heavier with loss and disappointment when the demons - when Dean’s- eyes flashed black, it just was the poisonous cherry on top of it all. But there he stood in all his glory. Like he had any right, like this was perfectly fine, like Sam and himself hadn’t searched for the former hunter for weeks. He was sure Dean seemed like a completely normal human to everyone else who saw him, except maybe for that cocky, bordering on manic grin he had on his face. He wore a Bordeaux coloured flannel with a black shirt underneath it, his washed out jeans and boots.. Just like Dean normally dressed. Castiel felt so very old and useless, opposite of him. He had failed Dean. Once, only five year ago, he had been able to save the man…. raise him from perdition before he had the chance to turn into a filthy demon, despite already being reduced to torturing souls. And here they were now. In the end he wasn’t able to save Dean from his destiny after all. Everything they had been through. All of it hadn’t mattered. Well except for what all the time with the righteous man had taught him. He just couldn’t help all those torturing feelings he felt when this conclusion sank in. Damn the humanity inside him. The angel wondered if he had been able to hide how he felt, judging by the dirty grin on the elder Winchester’s face though, he had not. “Aww, angel, what’s with the sad mug, huh?” It was Dean’s voice, but it wasn’t Dean’s voice at all. Though joking it had that underlying vicious tone that rubbed Castiel the wrong way. He searched his brain for what he was supposed to say, but seeing what had become of Dean was just too much to process and there wasn’t really anything he could say that would matter anyway. They were in an ally. Dean surely hadn’t picked this location on accident. Or had he? How much of him was really still him? The man he once used to adore and would’ve done everything for…Still would actually. Yeah. He shouldn’t just resign. There was still something to fight for. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you never seen a demon before, Cas. But don’t be shy, babe, I only bite occasionally.” The petname made Cas’s brows furrow deeper, his gaze still glued to Dean’s face for a few seconds before he looked away. They were in a really dirty abandoned alleyway with Dean mocking him. The only other creatures here were some rats picking around in the trashcans. Castiel couldn’t be bothered by the behaviour of his once best friend, but of what he had become. This was like seeing a badly made caricature of him. “Dammit Dean…we can still fix this.” He heard himself say those words, but they didn’t even sound convincing to himself. He was tired, he was hopeless. Dean was a goddamn Demon for heaven’s sake! He was a deteriorating angel who had little to no grace left. How was he supposed to help Dean? What hope was there left? What could they do to undo this outrageously bad situation? “Don’t be ridiculous.” Dean grinned widely, and stepped closer, every movement screamed, ‘ease’ and ‘danger’ at the same time. He didn’t think it was possible to carry oneself so differently from before. “There’s nothin’ to fix. It ain’t broken.” Castiel felt his breath quicken the smallest bit when Dean was only a little distance away from him, a little step closer and he would be invading the angel’s ‘personal space’. Castiel was ready to pull out the angel blade in his sleeve any second. What good it would do him he didn’t know though.  
Cas wasn’t sure whether his diminishing grace effected his reflexes too or whether Dean was just very quick, but before he could even process it, he was thrown against a wall with Dean pressing into him with one arm. The angel fought to not let a yelp escape, his hands instantly grabbing at Dean’s arm, which was chocking him. “Remember that angel? Aww, memories.” He purred into the angel’s ear and made the hair on Cas’s body stand up in the process. Up close like this he hated even more to see those once green eyes be black and unnatural. “I don’t know what you are referring to, but I’d appreciate it if you backed off.” He all but snarled. “Really? But you made me all giddy when you beat me up good that one time in the alleyway. You still were somewhat of a badass motherfucker back then.” His words oozed of mock. “But of course you can’t do that to me no more, can you Angel? I’d say you’ve gone soft. Yet again a pitiful baby in a trenchcoat-“ just as the demon finished what he was saying Castiel pulled out the angel blade and held it to his throat, he didn’t like when Dean called him that before, but hated it when this version of him did. “Well, whatcha wanna do to me with that, hm? Tickle me? Go ahead. DO IT.” The demon dared, ever so sure of himself, that grin in place. The way Cas was holding it, it was already digging into Dean a bit, barely enough to break skin. When after much struggling with himself the angel still hadn’t really stabbed him in the face, Dean pressed harder into Cas, throwing his whole body into it and pinning him down with it. Dean was solid like steel, Cas in comparison rather soft, since he was humanizing yet again. What little of grace he had left wouldn’t help him much against one of the now strongest creatures on earth. He closed his eyes, as if to make it easier for himself, before he slashed Dean’s neck with a nice, deep cut. The demon hurled out a gargling laugh, blood spilling out his neck , dripping down his shirt, and on the corner of his mouth, but it took barely more than a few seconds before the cut had closed itself and Castiel was faced yet again with an ugly realization. “And here I was thinking you had no balls. Let me return the favour angel.” The demon licked the blood of his own lips before he took the angel blade out of Cas’s hand without much of a struggle, since the angel was barely a match. His arm was pressing even harder into the angel’s neck. Choking him, while Dean rearranged so the blade was poking into Cas’s stomach the tiniest bit, the shirt no hindrance to the sharp material. “You know what I always wanted to try though?” The demon was so close Castiel felt his breath on his face and his voice in his head. “Kiss you, fuckface.” In the exact same moment Dean’s lips moved roughly against Castiel’s and he rammed the blade into him. The angel let out a strangled cry, accidentally letting in Dean’s tongue in the process. He didn’t think of that at all. He just felt agonizing pain and tears in the corner of his eyes threatening to spill out. Dean moved his lips against his and his tongue around his mouth in a matter that was far from erotic or arousing. Castiel breathed out heavily and into Dean’s mouth. The blade wasn’t deep enough to kill him and burn out the remaining bits of his grace but it still hurt like hell! More than anything of Dean he tasted his own blood in his mouth, as he began to cough up some, which was quite the agony with how shallow he was able to breathe anyways because of Dean’s arm. The demon pulled away the slightest bit and twisted the blade around, twirling it in Cas’s stomach. Castiel couldn’t help a few more broken sounds escaping him. “C’mon. Kiss me like you mean it. Like you kissed that goddamn whore Meg.” He murmured darkly, licking along Cas’s lips playfully. Castiel didn’t know how to react or what to say, in fact, his brain was overloaded with processing all this pain, Dean didn’t cease the twisting. “D-Dean…” he all but groaned. “Yeah, moan out my name. That’s the spirit.” The demon purred, before his face backed away and his lips twisted into, what was supposed to be an innocent smile he supposed. “But I am bored now...so this is Goodbye. Adios, Cas! ...You're a terrible kisser by the way.” With that the demon rammed the angel blade in the rest of the way and the last thing Castiel felt was the grace in his body burning out, as he let out an ear ringing scream and everything went black. Castiel knew was dying. Dying by the hand of the man he had once raised from perdition. Dying by the hand of the man who had mattered the most to him in this world and had become a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> First off: sorry for any mistakes I made or phrases I used incorrectly...English is my second language :)  
> Secondly: I am thinking about continuing this fic which'll result in the following storyline:  
> After being killed Castiel awakens to angels falling from the sky, which makes him realize he's been transported back in time with all his knowledge of what was going to happen!  
> Will he be able to change their fate and save Dean, despite not being able to tell him what he knows, or will he fail?


End file.
